Back to Reality
by StarShineDC
Summary: Brain's mind is trapped in an endless cycle. His only break from this hateful existence are the odd moments of clarity he gets when Pinky makes him feel as though he's in the wrong place...
1. Brain

Another night, another failed plan. Brain kicked the side of the cage - "Ow!" - and ended up jumping about, clutching his now injured foot. His cagemate, taller with buckteeth and a baffling Cockney accent, just sat nearby and giggled, clutching his feet and rocking back and forth. How he'd gotten a Cockney accent was beyond even Brain's massive intellect. They'd grown up side-by-side in a Californian laboratory, Pinky had been born in a Californian pet shop to two mice who had grown up in a Californian pet shop. Yet he was English.

Shaking his large head, The Brain rubbed his hands over his brow and lowered his foot gingerly. "Come, Pinky, it's time for bed."

"Oh, goody!" Pinky raced to the little bed they shared, leaping onto the sponge and wiggling beneath the green blanket on his side, squirming his way up to the pillow. For someone always so energetic, Brain couldn't remember a time that Pinky hadn't been eager for sleep.

Then again, when Brain tried to remember things it sometimes made his head ache. As always when such a thing happened, he promised that he would create an invention that would somehow scan his mind for any anomalies. Yet he would forget almost the moment he had that idea and wouldn't remember again until the next lapse. He rubbed his head again, a fleeting thought telling him that the previous night their bed had been a matchbox with a purple blanket.

He was clearly just overtired from their long night, so trudged towards bed and climbed in sensibly. There was another errant thought that two grown adult mice shouldn't share a bed so intimately if they weren't in a romantic relationship. His gaze went to Pinky, whose blue eyes seemed to shine with some sort of hope.

"Pinky, what-?" There was a fade, a shift, and Brain settled on a little bed of straw that was set apart from the bed of straw Pinky was already stretched out on and fast asleep. The smaller mouse didn't seem to register the change, feeling as though it had always been this way, and quickly slipped off to sleep.

And he dreamed of Pinky. The mouse clapped his hands, beaming as Brain slowly sat up, lifting a hand to his head. It felt like there was something heavy on it, but he couldn't quite tell what exactly it was. And it felt as though he were tucked into a bed, but he couldn't see anything but the lab and Pinky. There wasn't anything even _in_ the lab. No cage, no scattered papers or books, no equipment. There was him and there was Pinky, so his focus went to Pinky.

"Egad, Brain, are you awake? _Narf_! Or are you still a sleeping sleepy-head?"

"Pinky, this is clearly a dream." Brain scowled, wondering why his dreamed Pinky was as realistic as his real Pinky. His cagemate was a blundering irritant, after all... though his heart was impossibly large and he could be so very sweet. He rubbed a hand against his heart, his scowl fading to a frown.

Pinky was frowning as well, his ears wilted. "Oh. Poit. I was hoping you were awake this time, Brain." He seemed to perk up immediately, clasping his hands in front of him and lifting them to his cheek. His lashes fluttered flirtatiously. "I do really miss you, Brain! _Zort_. And our love things." He hugged himself tightly, giggling.

"Our... love things?"

Fingers stroking, blue eyes so dark and locked onto his. A hot whisper against his lips, that so familiar taste against them. "Egad, Brain..." So much, so much. Surrounding, touching. His back arched-

And he was flying into a wall, bouncing from it to the floor while the machine he'd created to take over a pineapple cannery smoked in the distance. Pinky landed on the floor beside him, looking a little woozy, but giggling. "Fun-fun silly-willy!" He got to his feet, brushing his fur off, and clapped his hands. "Oh, that was a really good one, Brain! _Narf_!"

Brain leapt up and bopped him, scowling darkly. The odd dream, in his mind, had never occurred. But they'd failed again, so it was back to the cage. "Come, Pinky, it's a long flight back to the lab and we must arrive before tomorrow night." They were in Hawaii this time, and Brain could remember the flight and all the steps of the plan up to this point just so long as he didn't think about it too hard.

"Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky - try to take over the world!"

-8-8-

He didn't remember the flight home; they were simply there when he next opened his eyes. The pineapple factory plan was something in the past, but Brain didn't think on it too deeply. There was little use in dwelling on failed plans, after all. There was also little use in remembering just how many had failed; it was only upsetting and distracted from his creative vein.

"Egad, Brain! You're so clever!" Pinky hung over his shoulder, staring at the blueprints Brain knew he couldn't possibly understand. "I think this is going to take so much longer than Snowball thinks."

Pink eyes blinked, gaze tilting up to match the smiling blue eyes above him. "What?"

"Egad! You heard that?" His tail wagged happily. "That's wonderful, Brain! He must not be paying attention at all!"

"Who's not paying attention?" Brain scowled, waving his friend away. "I don't have time for your nonsense, Pinky. I'm finishing tonight's plan."

"Oh, I know that, Brain. Those are why it's going to take so long! _Narf_! Snowball doesn't know just how many plans you have in your biggly-wiggly head!" He giggled and looped a bright blue, feathered boa around Brain's waist.

He'd never seen it before, but it was as soft as he remembered. Just a little tickly, just enough to entice and intrigue. He ran his fingers over it and his gaze met Pinky's again, eyes going half-lidded. "Pinky," he heard himself say, "you know that's only for after the plan."

Pinky's ears wilted and he leaned forward, nudging their noses together. "There aren't anymore plans, Brain. Don't you remember? You did it, Brain. We did it together. Don't you remember taking over the world?"

"Yes!" Standing in the lab, watching on monitors as the world's leaders signed over their allegiance. Man had fallen to mouse and success gleamed in his eyes and Pinky was beside him, clapping his hands and giggling.

"Egad, Brain, we did it! You did it! Does this mean we did it?"

"The world is nearly ours now, Pinky!" Pink eyes so bright with success, he whirled and pulled Pinky down for an excited kiss that was so eagerly returned. It was broken reluctantly, but more would have to come later. Later when they could celebrate in private.

Brain looked up at Pinky, the pencil in his hands again, the boa around his waist. But the pencil felt false and the boa real. Pinky was real. The lab surrounding them was a lie. "Pinky... Pinky, where am I?"

"You're with me, Brain. It's okay. I rescued you from mean old Snowball and I brought you to Romy and Bunny. Poit. Just wake up, Brain, and you'll see. We'll save the world from Snowball again. Wake up, Brain." Pinky's voice was distressed now, tears filling his eyes. "Please wake up, Brain! I need you! _Troz_!"

"Don't cry, Pinky. I hate it when you cry." He could feel the weight on his head, reached up to try and push it off. His fingertips brushed something metallic and everything fizzled.

"Whatcha doin', Brain?" Pinky was rocking back and forth on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. There was a wide, blank smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with interest.

They hadn't taken over the world; they were still trying. There was no boa. "I'm trying to finish tonight's plans, Pinky! Go back to your insipid television show and leave me be until I call you."

"'Kay!" Bobbing his head in understanding, Pinky spun and scampered off. And Brain returned to his plans, picking his pencil back up.

-8-8-

He was explaining the plan, always the plan. This time they were going to have to make enough money to purchase an integral part, however, and Brain hadn't been exactly certain how they would come across six million seven hundred ninety-eight dollars in order to purchase it... He added in ninety-one cents for a pack of gum.

But then Pinky had said something off-hand that had triggered the perfect idea. "Yes! Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but how have we had so many Christmases?"

That brought the megalomaniac short. He blinked several times at his friend, brow furrowing. Instead of brushing the pondering off like he normally did, he shook his head. "What?"

"Well, we're only two years old, aren't we Brain?"

"Why... Yes."

"'Right! So we've only had two Christmases together!" Pinky held out his hands, listing them off. "There was the one where I met a guardian angel and there was the one where you had your Noodle-Noggin dolls." He laughed. "Noodle-Noggin! I love that name."

Brain rubbed a hand over his head, frowning. "Pinky, we went back in time to Bethlehem, marketed ourselves as popular toys, and tried to take control of the Rattra Toys. There was also the time I attempted to be a version of Santa Claus."

Pinky blinked at him. "But we're only two years old and that's, um..." He looked up, ears twitching as though he was listening to someone. "Oh. Poit. That's six whole Christmases, Brain. And Cici says six is much more than two! She says we can't have had six Christmases when we're only two! _Narf_! Christmas comes once a year!"

That was true. It made Brain's head hurt because he could recall all of those plans if he didn't think about it, but when he did as he was trying to now, there was only the two. Only the two. Then why did he feel like there was six? And who was Cici?

He shook his head, confused, and blushed a little when Pinky's hand began to soothingly stroke his stomach. "Don't get upset, Brain. Romy says we can't wake you up if you get too upset. And we all miss you so much. You're not very grumpy-growly when you're all asleep. Even sister dear misses you!"

Sister dear? Brie. "Her name is Brie, Pinky."

"Egad!" Pinky gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. "You remembered! What else do you remember, Brain? Oh, wait, no, no. Romy says I shouldn't ask you that."

So many names. They hurt Brain's head, made it spin. How did he know sister dear's name was Brie? He couldn't bring a picture of the mouse to mind, but he could hear a voice. It was like listening to someone underwater... "Pinky, ask...he...ball...helmet."

"Um... Can you feel the helmet? Sister dear would really like it if you did, so you could take it off."

The weight was on his head. It hurt. It was so heavy. He laid his head back, surprised to find himself lying down. Hadn't he been standing in front of the keyboard, explaining a plan?

"No, wait, Brain!" He felt a warm hand on his stomach again, so soft and soothing and blessedly familiar.

"Pinky..." It was like speaking underwater and it was frightening. "Pinky, where am I?"

"Shush, Brain. It's alright." He felt a nose pressing against his neck, the gentle nuzzle so very soothing and gentle. "Poit. We're taking really good care of you. I promise. You'll be all better once you wake up!"

"Why do you keep telling me to wake up?"

"Because that's what you need to do, Brain." There was another nuzzle, but Brain was beyond soothing now. His heart was galloping in his chest, terror palpable. "Don't be scared, Brain, please. _Narf_. You can't come back when you're scared. He'll take you. Don't let him take you!" He felt tears splashing against his neck and the damp feeling carried him through the rest of the explanation of his plan to Pinky.

He couldn't shake it, reached his hand up to pat whoever was crying on him all throughout the plan's execution, but there was never anyone there. Just an unhappy "narf" whispered in his ear, like listening to someone underwater. It didn't go away until the plan failed and his irritation buried the sensation and overwhelmed the whimpers in his ear.

-8-8-

He was in bed again, was stunned when Pinky rolled over and snuggled against him. Pinky always stayed on his side. Rolling his eyes, Brain made to push the sleeping figure away and was surprised to see blue eyes big and wide and hopeful on his. "Romy said I shouldn't climb in bed with you anymore, Brain. _Zort_. He's afraid I'll take the helmet away, but I can't do that or you'll never ever never wake up."

When Brain merely blinked at him, he snuggled closer, wrapping an arm over Brain's waist. There was a familiar pull in his gut, a tug of lust. It had been a long time since he and Pinky had come together, fur sliding together as their bodies rolled in a rhythm uniquely their own.

So Brain turned towards him and held on. The plan had left him so tired. It was like they'd been running nonstop for weeks and he hadn't been able to get in a decent night's rest. He wrapped his arms around Pinky, dragging him closer. "Naaaarf," Pinky whispered, giving him a gentle nuzzle. "I miss you."

"I know," he whispered. "I know you do, Pinky. I'm trying. It's so hard." And it was so very difficult to resist the pull of the plans, the way things had once been. Night after night, just him and Pinky. No children, no sibling. The sexual tension hidden in the background, just a seemingly untouchable stray thought. But he had the world, he had all of Pinky, he had two children who loved him, a sister who'd punched Snowball in the mouth. He remembered that. He remembered. Tears pricked his eyes and familiar lips gently brushed over the corners of the pink orbs.

"Don't be sad, Brain. Do you remember when we went to Hawaii? Poit. And I danced for you in that grass skirt. Who thought grass could be like a skirt, Brain? It doesn't hide very much at all." He giggled softly, nuzzling his ear.

Hips swishing, the slim figure lit only by the candles he'd placed on the table. He was copying the movements of the hula girls they'd seen earlier in the evening, but the dance was only for The Brain now. He could feel the pulsation between his legs, but since they were so very alone and technically on their honeymoon, it was alright for him to lean back and let himself enjoy the arousal.

The moment Pinky had noticed it, though, his own had begun to grow and that grass skirt parted very, very easily.

Brain sighed, pressing closer to Pinky, reveling in the memories that were coming so easily. His reality. His Pinky. So much better than nothing but try and try again. "I want to wake up, Pinky."

"Then wake up. Poit." Pinky nuzzled him again. "It's very easy. I wake up after I go to sleep all the time! And I'm stupid! _Narf_!"

Brain felt more than saw the smile since the lips curved against his neck. He ran his hand down Pinky's back, fingers trailing along his spine. "You have... selective intelligence," he murmured, feeling giving. There was the heaviness on his head and he wanted it gone. Brain reached up to pull it off, remove the helmet. He wanted back to Pinky. Out of the cage and back to Pinky. Back to Pinky. Back to Pinky. Back to P

-8-8-

"No, Pinky." Eyes rolling, Brain marched over the plans, gesturing to them. "We're going to- Wake up."

Pinky's head lolled to the side, his smile bright. His blue eyes fake, fake, fake. "Wake up, Brain? _Zort_. Aren't we already awake?"

"No. No, I'm not really here. No, I was-" He reached up, but he couldn't feel the helmet. He couldn't get it off. "No!" There were hands on him that he couldn't see, arms wrapped around him. But he couldn't see, he couldn't. He could feel lips moving against his ear, saying something, saying something. "Pinky!" he cried. "Pinky, I can't-"

-8-8-

He was dizzy, getting to his feet and staggering several feet through the snow before toppling back down. Nearby, Pinky giggled at him, bounding over to help Brain to his feet. They'd taken quite a fall, but his friend had bounced back as easily as ever.

Scowling, Brain smacked his hand away once he got his bearings and brushed the snow off his winter clothes. He glared up at the mountain. They needed to make it all the way to the top so they could... They'd done this before. He looked over at Pinky. "We've done this."

His companion's head tilted to the side and he blinked several times. "Done what, Brain?"

"We've climbed this mountain before. It's the summit. The meeting? All the world's leaders are up there!"

Pinky looked up as well and, when he looked down, he wasn't wearing his snowsuit anymore, but the smile was still there. It went a little worried, though, when he looked over his shoulder at someone who wasn't there. He turned back, reaching out to grab Brain's hands. "Egad, Brain, does this mean you're running out of ideas?"

"Running out of-? That's preposterous, Pinky!" Baffled, wondering what on earth was going on, Brain shook his head and looked back up at the mountain. When he looked back, Pinky was back in his winter clothes and their hands were no longer locked. "Come, Pinky, to the summit!"

"Right, Brain!" So Brain led the way, Pinky skipping along behind him. But the remainder of the plan was spent with a nagging feeling that they'd done this before and that something was very wrong.

-8-8-

When he went to bed, he stayed awake. He made himself stay awake. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ He pinched himself and it hurt, he reached out and pushed Pinky out of bed twice. He only climbed back in. "You're not Pinky," he whispered. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Brain! Narf! I need you! I need you! He's coming, Brain! Troz! Egad, wake up! He'll take you away from me!_

He covered his ears, shaking his head, and couldn't stay awake any longer. There was a weight on his head, someone tugging at it and someone else screaming for it to stop.

The Pinky in his bed tackled him, bundling him up and holding him tightly. "I'll keep you safe. _Narf_. I promise, Brain." His hands were pressing the weight back down on his head. "_You_ have to take it off. Romy said so." He was scolding someone with the last bit, looking over his shoulder. "You'll take it off soon, Brain. I know you will."

-8-8-

"I wish you didn't feel the owies, Brain." Warm arms wrapped around his stomach, a cheek resting between his shoulder blades. "Poit. I don't like watching you cringe and make the faces you make when you get owies."

Brain frowned, looking back to try and see his associate. Their latest plan had involved plenty of pain, which meant plenty of bandages. But all of the bandages Pinky had been wrapping around him were gone now and, strangely enough, so was the pain. Lips pursed, Brain looked himself over, poking and prodding at areas he'd _known_ had been aching just minutes before.

"Pinky, what...? Did I fall asleep?"

"Weeks and weeks ago, Brain. Poit. Bunny says moving you again would be really very bad. And it's been weeks and weeks..." Pinky's voice sounded so tired. Brain didn't know what to make of that. "And you haven't said anything for days and days and I've been _so_ worried, Brain." He sniffled and was suddenly pressing his cheek to Brain's. "Romy said we can't move you again, too, but Snowball can find you. The helmet thingy..." He sniffled again. "P-p-poit. The helmet thingy's bad, Brain. Please take it off. I need you. _Zort_. We all need you, Brain, and all the ideas in your chubby head."

Brain huffed, squirming against the embrace. "I told you not to use that word, Pinky."

"I know!" he wailed, only tightening his hold. "I'm sorry, Brain! _Narf_! Don't go away again!"

Confused, Brain managed to wriggle away and turn to Pinky, cupping his chin and tilting his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Pinky."

"Poit. Really, Brain?" He waved a hand at someone Brain couldn't see. "Cici! He said he's not going anywhere! _Troz_!" He looked back, gaze adoring, tail beating against the countertop. It didn't make the right sound, though. Not quite a _thwap_, but more of a _whump_. A bed and not a counter.

Brain lifted a hand to his head, watched Pinky's eyes flick up, aiming as if Brain was wearing a hat of some kind. No, a helmet. The helmet was bad and Pinky wanted him to take it off. But The Brain wasn't entirely sure just what he was talking about. Had he fallen asleep after being bandaged? Odd that he didn't remember doing so.

"Pinky, who's Cici?"

"Who's Cici?" he repeated, blinking. And then he laughed and shook his head. "Egad, Brain! You _know_! _Troz_! She's our- hm?" He looked away again, looking back to listen to someone who wasn't there. "Oh. Um, poit. Romy said I shouldn't say because it'll just make you go away again. But you've made Cici cry now." Pinky looked back at Brain, leaning forward and touching their noses together. "_Narf_. You'll have to say sorry for that, Brain. She ran away and sister dear followed after her."

Sister dear? Cici? He could see a big pink bow. Such an adorable little girl. Baby snow mouse in a walnut shell. _"Bah!"_ His eyes unfocused, went dazed, and he blinked several times. They were on a bed and Pinky's white fur wasn't as sleek and shiny as it usually was. It was ruffled and a little dirty. Where they were smelled dirty and Brain wrinkled his nose.

"-can't say sorry if he doesn't wake up." That was Romy. He'd heard Roman.

But he couldn't see anything beyond Pinky, was still trying to keep his focus on his friend, his lover, his husband, his _world_. Oh, those pretty blue eyes. The dirt on his fur was flickering in and out, but those pretty blue eyes didn't falter. They stayed on his, big and wide and so hopeful. "Don't go, Brain." He didn't want to be in the world that smelled, where his Pinky was dirty. He felt the gentlest of kisses on his palm. "I love you, Brain. Poit. Don't go."

He was sitting in Pinky's lap, angry at being held, and trying to push away. His plans had resulted in yet another failure and he had no intention of being coddled like a child. He was ready, so very ready, to throw in the towel. Let the humans have it all! Those ingrates! Those fools! They would never appreciate greatness!

"I've had it, Pinky! The world will never love me!"

Blue eyes softened and Brain was given the gentlest of kisses on his palm. "That's okay, Brain." He opened his mouth to snap, but Pinky continued before he could. "I love you."

"You... you what?"

His tail beat against the countertop (_thwap, thwap, thwap_) and he smiled against Brain's hand. "I love you! _Narf_! I love you a whole lot, Brain! Don't worry! _Troz_! We'll take over the world!" Arms were thrown around him and Pinky giggled in his ears. "I love you, Brain!"

His eyes focused. It smelled and Pinky was dirty. And Romy was standing nearby looking defeated with his shoulders slumped and a hand rubbing his brow. He could hear soft crying nearby and his sister's soothing voice. But Pinky was dirty.

Brain scowled and reached up, pulling the helmet off of his head. They needed to save the world, take it back from Snowball. No husband of his was going to be dirty and no daughter of his was going to be reduced to tears. That dratted hamster.

It was all the thought he could get out before he was being tackled and enveloped by warm, familiar arms, a familiar taste filling his mouth.

Yes. Yes, this was his reality. He wrapped his arms around his lover, clinging. "Pinky."

* * *

Next chapter is what's happened on Pinky's side~

Cici belongs to skimingsurfaces

Brie (sister dear) belongs to me

Everyone else belongs to their respective owners


	2. Pinky

When he first settled Brain in the little doll bed, his fur was a little singed and his eyelids were heavy. It had been awfully difficult to get his husband out of Snowball's, um, base thingy. And he'd tried to take him home, but then he'd remembered that their home was missing. Snowball had taken the lovely castle Brain had built for them right where there lab had been!

Oh, he did like the things they did now that Brain had taken over the world. They visited all over and Brain gave his lovely speeches that Pinky only understood some of the time. And he wasn't so grumpy-growly all the time and he let Pinky cuddle and snuggle earlier in the night than he used to! There weren't any plans to wait for anymore! There was icky paperwork, but Brain went through it all quickly. He was such a fast reader. Pinky was so proud to be married to such a smarty!

But then Snowball had ruined their lovely castle and taken The Brain awfully far away, and it had taken Pinky days and days to find them.

Though perhaps he should've looked at the big old building that said "SNOWBALL'S" much sooner. Poit.

There was a very odd helmet thingy on his head, too, and Brain's body would jerk so strangely every time he tried to take it off. He'd finally given up and just carried his sleeping love all the way to Romy's apartment. He hadn't wanted the house Brain had offered, him and Bunny perfectly happy in their bohemian squallor. Pinky didn't quite know what that meant, but Brain had called it that once and squallor was an awfully silly word.

Cici and sister dear were still there, which was very good. Pinky smiled widely when Cici ran over, but he couldn't give her a hug like he wanted because he was still holding Brain.

And it was so nice to have a smarty like Romy as a son. He figured out very quickly that they shouldn't try and remove Brain's helmet thingy. He'd never wake up if they took that away. Brain had to take that away, but Bunny said he was in a coma.

When Pinky asked what a comb had to do with anything, he was ignored but for a pat from sister dear. She kept looking at Brain with big worried eyes, so he gave her a hug. The embrace tightened when it was explained that Brain might never wake up.

"Egad, not wake up? But he has to! _Narf_. He rules the whole world! What'll happen without him?"

"The same thing that's _been_ happening, ma." Pinky's tail wanted to wiggle at the title, but Pinky held it still. Romy didn't sound very happy. "Snowball's been tearing down all of dad's headquarters and erecting his own."

"Ooh. Brain won't like that, will he? Zort." It still hadn't quite dawned on him that Brain wasn't going to wake up. Of course he was going to wake up. He was going to open his pretty pink eyes at any moment and glare at all of them for hovering over his bedside. He was going to take off the helmet thingy and they were going to save the world from evil Snowball!

Tail wagging, he looked expectantly at the mouse in bed. Nothing happened. He tilted his head to the side, brow furrowing. The others moved away from Brain, grouping together to discuss their options. Pinky moved closer to the sleeping figure and nudged their noses together. "It's time to wake up now, sleepy-face."

Still nothing happened, so he rubbed gently. "Brain? You need to wake up. Poit." He laid a hand on Brain's shoulder, shaking him gently. The megalomaniac hated when he did that, but Pinky felt it was necessary. His heart was starting to speed up, and it wasn't in the good way The Brain normally inspired. "Brain? _Narf_. Wake up now, Brain. You have to take off the helmet. Poit. Wake up!"

"D-Mommy, that's not going to work." He felt a small tug on his tail, so he looked down and wrung his hands together.

"Baby snow mouse, he won't wake up."

She wasn't exactly a baby anymore, but she adored the nickname as much as she adored her mommy-daddy. She reached out for a hug that was readily given, and rubbed little soothing circles in his back. "It'll just take a while. That's what coma's are. They make you sleep and they're hard to wake up from."

Pinky nodded, nestling his chin on her shoulder and gazing at Brain. This wasn't a very nice comb. His ears perked when he overheard Bunny suggesting that talking to Brain would help. Something about research and blahblahblah. But he heard and understood "more likely to wake up" and "talk to," so he settled himself down on the side of Brain's bed and started to talk. Brain would wake up for him. He didn't like when Pinky was loud and wouldn't stop talking. He'd have to wake up and bop him!

He chattered until his throat hurt, took the hot tea Cici and sister dear made for him, and chattered until it was gone and he was nodding off.

When he woke up, Brain was still sleeping, but his face was all scrunched up as if he was getting owies. Pinky didn't like that at all, so resumed his chattering until his furrowed brow was soothed and Brain seemed to wake up.

Pinky quickly called over his family, arms flailing, and Brain gave him a blank look. His eyes seemed so far away and he didn't seem to see any of them except for Pinky. Until his eyes simply fell shut again and he was back asleep.

Romy and Cici figured it out first while Pinky went back to chattering. Brain had almost woken up. That was a much better thing than him lying there so still! Sometimes he would reach out a hand and Pinky would take it, lacing their fingers. He gave Brain gentle pats and strokes, all the attention he could while his eyes were open. The only time he stopped touching or speaking was when exhaustion overwhelmed him and he had no choice but to sleep.

But Brain's helmet was connected to his heart and to his own brain waves. It knew when he was aware, however vaguely, of what was happening, and when Brain's heart rate increased, he'd go back to sleep. So when he was awake and communicating with Pinky - it was always only Pinky - the taller mouse had to be as gentle as possible so he wouldn't get scared or confused and go back to sleep.

It was hard and got harder as the days went by, but Pinky never ever lost hope. Everytime those pretty pink eyes would flutter and look his way, Pinky lit up and thought that this was the time Brain would wake up and take off his helmet! This time! It never was. It never was.

-8-8-

Brain sat up slowly, startling Pinky out of his half-doze. He beamed, clapping his hands. This time! He watched as Brain lifted a hand to his head, slowly looking around the apartment and eventually focusing on him. "Egad, Brain, are you awake? _Narf_! Or are you still a sleeping sleepy-head?"

"Pinky, this is clearly a dream." Brain scowled and Pinky's ears wilted.

"Oh. Poit." Brain rubbed a hand over his heart, his scowl morphing into a frown, and Pinky's smile faded into one as well. "I was hoping you were awake this time, Brain."

But then Pinky perked right back up, clasping his hands in front of him and lifting them to his cheek. His lashes fluttered flirtatiously because he'd been starting to dream during his doze. Dream of all the things he and Brain did to one another, all the things that made him oh, so warm and fluttery. "I do really miss you, Brain! _Zort_. And our love things." He hugged himself tightly, giggling.

"Our... love things?"

Pinky nodded, eyes lighting up with delight as Brain's eyes went just a shade darker. The large-headed mouse reached out, seeking, and Pinky started to reach back when Brain fell back. Pinky's shoulders slumped, but he took a hold of Brain's hands anyway, lifting them to his cheeks. He did love when Brain touched his cheeks. "You'll wake up next time, Brain. _Narf_. I know you will."

-8-8-

Brain looked like he was scribbling on his blueprints. Pinky giggled to himself about that, but sister dear ran over and shoved a pencil into Brain's grasp and Romy put a book under the graphite just like they'd done the past several times Brain had done that exact same thing. Pinky couldn't see what his hubbie-wubbie was doing from his angle, so he moved behind Brain and watched for several moments. Oh, he _was_ making a plan!

Pinky giggled and pressed a light kiss to the back of Brain's ear. Bunny had already suggested that the dreams the helmet was making Brain have were ones of his plans, of them trying to take over the world. It was Romy who'd scowled - and, oh, he looked just like his dad when he did that! - and said that he was trying to drive Brain crazy. So many failures again and again, in dream-time. Dream-time was supposed to be much faster than awake-time. Bunny read something out of a book about it, but it had quickly confused Pinky. Talking to Brain was much nicer. He would wake up soon.

"Egad, Brain! You're so clever!" Even though he didn't understand what his lover was scribbling, he knew it was a plan. Brain's plans had always been clever. "I think this is going to take so much longer than Snowball thinks."

"What?" Brain looked back, blinking his pretty pinky eyes.

"Egad! You heard that?" His tail wagged happily. "That's wonderful, Brain! He must not be paying attention at all!" He'd decided that the helmet was a "he," naming it Snowball's Mean Helmet Thingy the First. He also hoped it would be the last, but he didn't want to be rude to the helmet and say so.

"Who's not paying attention?" Brain scowled, waving a hand in what Pinky recognized as irritation. "I don't have time for your nonsense, Pinky. I'm finishing tonight's plan."

"Oh, I know that, Brain. Those are why it's going to take so long! _Narf_! Snowball doesn't know just how many plans you have in your biggly-wiggly head!" He giggled and looped a bright blue, feathered boa around Brain's waist. He'd been toying with it for a very long while because it reminded him of all the nice things he and Brain did when Brain was wide awake. When he danced with it, those pink eyes followed him all over the place and made him feel warm and special.

He watched Brain run his fingers over the fluffy, feathery boa and his heart soared as those eyes met his, half-lidded and dark. This time! "Pinky, you know that's only for after the plan."

Pinky's ears wilted and he leaned forward, nudging their noses together. "There aren't anymore plans, Brain. Don't you remember? You did it, Brain. We did it together. Don't you remember taking over the world?" Because they had. They'd taken the whole thing over. He'd been so proud when they'd done it, too! So proud of his Brain. And Cici had been proud too, so excited because she'd finally been allowed to help. She'd kept Pinky from pushing a bad button and the whole plan thingy had worked!

He smiled brightly, just thinking about how long their celebration had lasted, particularly when Brain had sent everyone away and pounced on him. Oh, they'd loved and loved for such a long time... But he blinked when he heard his name. "Pinky..."

Brain was looking at him, eyes wide and a little frightened. This time, this time! "Pinky, where am I?"

"You're with me, Brain. It's okay. I rescued you from mean old Snowball and I brought you to Romy and Bunny. Poit. Just wake up, Brain, and you'll see. We'll save the world from Snowball again. Wake up, Brain." Pinky's voice was suddenly distressed, tears filling his eyes. This time. He wanted it to be this time so very badly. "Please wake up, Brain! I need you! _Troz_!"

"Don't cry, Pinky. I hate it when you cry." Pinky's breath caught when Brain's hand slid up to push away the helmet thingy. This time! But when Brain's fingers touched the helmet, his gaze fell away from Pinky's and the pencil was picked back up. No amount of hugs and touches woke him back up, so Pinky succumbed to the exhaustion with soft sniffles.

-8-8-

Brain was muttering. When Brain was muttering, it usually meant that he was close to being in his almost-wake-up stage. Pinky wiggled excitedly, listening patiently to the mutters that were too quiet and incoherent for him to pick out. But this time, Cici had given them a wonderful idea! Since Brain's old plans and things had been moved to a room right next door to Romy ("We don't need all this cluttering the basement, Pinky. Particularly since the basement won't be around much longer. Do you remember the castle I promised you, Pinky?") Oh, yes, he'd remembered the castle! And Brain had made sure a very lovely one had been built.

Oh. But Cici's brilliant plan! Such a smarty. Brain would be so proud when he woke up. She'd suggested using one of Brain's invention thingies to try and see what Brain saw. Fail after fail after fail. Poit. Poor Brain. But Brie had seen how many Christmases they'd had and it was an awful lot, so Cici had told her mommy-daddy to give Brain a special pondering. He'd tried lots of times already, but Brain hadn't listened so far.

Now, though, Brain was muttering and that was a very good sign. Maybe he'd listen. Maybe he'd wake up this time. "...pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but how have we had so many Christmases?"

Brain blinked several times, brow furrowing, and he shook his head. Pinky waited patiently through it all, everyone around him holding their collective breaths. Pinky just smiled because this time! "What?"

"Well, we're only two years old, aren't we Brain?"

"Why... Yes."

"'Right! So we've only had two Christmases together!" Pinky held out his hands, listing them off. "There was the one where I met a guardian angel and there was the one where you had your Noodle-Noggin dolls." He laughed. "Noodle-Noggin! I love that name."

Brain rubbed a hand over his head, frowning. "Pinky, we went back in time to Bethlehem, marketed ourselves as popular toys, and tried to take control of the Rattra Toys. There was also the time I attempted to be a version of Santa Claus."

Pinky blinked at him. "But we're only two years old and that's, um..." He looked up, ears twitching.

"That's six, mommy, and six is a lot more than two." Pinky looked at his daughter blankly and she sighed. "You can't have six Christmases if you're only two! Christmas only comes once a year."

"Oh. Poit." Pinky turned his attention back to the sleeping-awake mouse. "That's six whole Christmases, Brain. And Cici says six is much more than two! She says we can't have had six Christmases when we're only two! _Narf_! Christmas comes once a year!"

He shook his head again and Romy looked over at the machine that was monitoring Brain's heartbeat. "Hey, ma, he's getting pretty worried. He won't be able to wake up if his heart gets too much faster."

So Pinky reached out to soothingly stroke his stomach, smiling a little when Brain blushed. "Don't get upset, Brain. Romy says we can't wake you up if you get too upset. And we all miss you so much. You're not very grumpy-growly when you're all asleep. Even sister dear misses you!"

His brow furrowed again. "Her name is Brie, Pinky."

"Egad!" Pinky gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. "You remembered! What else do you remember, Brain?"

"Ma!"

Pinky knew what that meant. "Oh, wait, no, no. Romy says I shouldn't ask you that."

Brie stepped up, laying her hand on Pinky's shoulder. Oh, it really sucked to see her bro like this. It really, really sucked. "Pinky, ask if he can feel the helmet Snowball shoved on him. If he can take the stupid helmet off, he'll wake up. He's got to."

"Um... Can you feel the helmet? Sister dear would really like it if you did, so you could take it off."

Brain didn't respond, head falling back, and eyes beginning to flutter shut. "No, wait, Brain!" Pinky reached out immediately, stroking his belly so soothingly and being as gentle as he could.

"Pinky..." His voice was so quiet and frightened... Pinky felt his heart hurting and he didn't like that one bit. "Pinky, where am I?"

"Shush, Brain. It's alright." Pinky pressed his nose against Brain's neck, giving him a gentle, soothing nuzzle. "Poit. We're taking really good care of you. I promise. You'll be all better once you wake up!"

"Why do you keep telling me to wake up?"

"Because that's what you need to do, Brain." He nuzzled again, Romy warning them all that his heart was too fast. It was too fast. No, no, this time. It was supposed to be this time! "Don't be scared, Brain, please. _Narf_. You can't come back when you're scared. He'll take you. Don't let him take you!"

But Brain's eyes closed again and Pinky was so tired that he couldn't fight away the tears. He cried against Brain's neck for a long time, not soothed at all by the little pats Brain gave him because he wasn't waking up! Why wasn't Brain waking up? "Narf," he whimpered, right in his ear, trying to awaken him over and over again. But when even the little pats stopped, he broke into sobs that shook him so hard even Cici's tight hug couldn't help. He loved his baby snow mouse, but she wasn't his Brain.

He needed Brain.

-8-8-

Pinky couldn't stand just sitting anymore. Well, actually he'd been driven to that point many times by then, but after he'd been caught by Romy the last time, he hadn't done it. But everybody was asleep now and he wanted so badly to feel that soft fur against him. He'd been giving Brain baths with sponges, keeping him nice and clean, so Pinky knew very well that Brain would be all soft and warm.

So he slipped beneath the covers and snuggled against his husband. When Brain's eyes fluttered open, rolling in annoyance, Pinky's own went big and wide. This time! This time! This time! Please, this time! "Romy said I shouldn't climb in bed with you anymore, Brain. _Zort_. He's afraid I'll take the helmet away, but I can't do that or you'll never ever never wake up."

When Brain only blinked at him, Pinky snuggled closer and wrapped an arm about his waist. He smiled brightly when the smaller mouse turned towards him and held on. Brain hadn't done this yet, not in all the times he'd almost woken up. This time...? When his arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him closer, Pinky couldn't help but give him a gentle nuzzle. "Naaaarf," he whispered. "I miss you."

"I know," was the whisper back and Pinky's heart swelled. Egad. "I know you do, Pinky. I'm trying. It's so hard."

It couldn't be that hard. Not for Brain! He could do anything! He'd taken over the whole wide world! But tears were starting to fill his pink eyes, so Pinky brushed gentle kisses at the corners. "Don't be sad, Brain. Do you remember when we went to Hawaii? Poit. And I danced for you in that grass skirt. Who thought grass could be like a skirt, Brain? It doesn't hide very much at all." He giggled softly, nuzzling his ear.

He remembered the dancing, mimicking the very talented young ladies who'd danced at dinner that night. But they'd been on their honeymoon and Brain had been looking at him so much more than he had the ladies, so Pinky had felt it was his job to show Brain what he'd missed!

But it had been awfully difficult to remember all the steps when Brain had leaned back and spread his legs. Pinky had gotten all hot all over everywhere and the touching had begun.

The memories made him feel so warm and happy that he cuddled Brain close with a small hum. "I want to wake up, Pinky."

"Then wake up. Poit." Pinky gave him another nuzzle, certain that this was the moment he'd have Brain back. "It's very easy. I wake up after I go to sleep all the time! And I'm stupid! _Narf_!" He smiled against Brain's neck, tail giving several small wags beneath the blanket, shivering when Brain's hand slid down his back, fingers trailing over his spine. It had been so long since Brain had given him a touch like that. He missed the touches. He missed Brain.

"You have... selective intelligence," the megalomaniac murmured and his hand reached up. Pinky watched, eyes going wide. He started to pull the helmet thingy off, so Pinky strained closer. This time! Egad! But then his heartrate started to fly and before Pinky could tell him no, no, no his hand dropped and Brain was gone again. Pinky's crying woke Cici, who padded over and crawled into bed with them.

-8-8-

He was muttering again, but Pinky had lost his voice. He'd been talking too much and everyone had made him promise to keep quiet. He didn't want to keep quiet, but the candy he'd been given to suck on felt very good on his sore throat and he was allowed to stay close.

He tried to awaken Brain with touches instead, giving him another bath with soapy sponges, running his fingers through the damp fur. Romy even gave him a small brush so he could straighten out all the tangles. He wanted Brain to be nice and clean when he woke up. He did so hate being dirty, and Pinky was happy to take up the duty.

He was nearly through when he noticed Brain's eyes rolling behind his closed lids. His mouth opened, no sound coming out but a terrible wheeze. Pinky's eyes went wide and the brush was dropped. He started to shake and writhe in a horrible way. Pinky called out in his scratchy voice, throwing himself onto Brain, wrapping his arms around him tightly while the wheezes sounded in his ears.

Brie came up to the other side of the bed, reaching out to pat and stroke her brother and try and calm him down. Pinky looked up at her, eyes filling with tears because _her_ eyes were just like Brain's and that wasn't fair. He wanted Brain's eyes. He burrowed against Brain, whispering against his ear despite the pain in his raw throat. "It's okay, Brain. I have you, Brain. I love you, Brain. Don't be scared. Don't be scared."

He whispered until Brain went still again, accepted the piece of candy Brie gave him and even pressed his head against her hand when she gave him a pat. It wasn't her fault she wasn't Brain.

"Don't worry, _kitsel_. He'll wake up soon."

-8-8-

"We've done this."

The words were very surprising. Brain hadn't done any of his normal I'm-Brain-and-I'm-going-to-almost-wake-up-almost things. So Pinky tilted his head to the side and looked down at the dark pink eyes. This time. "Done what, Brain?"

"We've climbed this mountain before. It's the summit. The meeting? All the world's leaders are up there!"

Pinky looked up when Brain pointed, smiling, but looked back down soon enough. It was the same ceiling that had aways been there and he was about to say so when Romy's voice broke in. "Ma. If he's dreaming about another plan, it could mean that he's running out of ideas. If that happens, I don't know if he'll be able to wake up... I think if he runs out of ideas, Snowball wins."

The smile turned worried as he gazed back at Brain, reaching out to take his hands. "Egad, Brain, does this mean you're running out of ideas?"

"Running out of-? That's preposterous, Pinky!" Brain shook his head, glanced back up at the ceiling. Pinky whimpered softly when he fell back.

-8-8-

That night, Brain acted oddly. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He muttered it, wriggling in the bed. He reached out twice to run his fingers through Pinky's fur, so Pinky waved over the two girls. Romy was gone with Bunny and had been for a while now, so he couldn't beckon either of them over for this. Because this time, definitely. Brain was telling himself to wake up! This time!

"Wake up. Wake up," he muttered, tossing and turning, face all scrunched up.

But the door swung open and Bunny ran in, looking very worried indeed. He didn't even have time to tell her the good news before she was telling them the bad. Snowball knew where they were. Romy was downstairs keeping an eye out for more bad people, but Snowball knew where they were and he was coming.

He was coming and Pinky just knew he'd take Brain away! Pinky couldn't wait for the tossing and turning to stop. He needed his sleepy-face to wake up immediately! "Wake up, Brain! _Narf_! I need you! I need you!" He grabbed Brain's shoulders. "He's coming, Brain! _Troz_! Egad, wake up! He'll take you away from me!"

He gasped when Brie reached out, patience gone, and tried to tug at Brain's helmet. There were tears in her eyes and Cici was telling her to stop, tugging at her tail. There were tears in her eyes too and somebody was at the door.

Pinky bundled Brain close, dragging him up and out of the bed, away from them all. "I'll keep you safe. _Narf_. I promise, Brain." He reached a hand up, pressing the evil helmet down on his head. "_You_ have to take it off." He looked at Brie, tone scolding as it so rarely was. "Romy said so." He buried his nose into the top of Brain's head while Bunny gathered the mice into a small makeup bag so they could escape. "You'll take it off soon, Brain. I know you will."

-8-8-

"I wish you didn't feel the owies, Brain." Pinky wrapped his arms around Brain's stomach, resting his cheek between the smaller mouse's shoulder blades. "Poit. I don't like watching you cringe and make the faces you make when you get owies." And he'd been making them, sitting up and squirming like he did sometimes when Pinky bandaged him. So Pinky had sat behind him to hold on and offer comfort.

Brain was frowning when he looked back, and Pinky didn't have the energy to giggle when he pursed his lips and poked all over himself. "Pinky, what...? Did I fall asleep?"

Pinky didn't even have the energy to nuzzle. There had been so many scary spasms since they'd moved to their new scary hidey-spot. It was an old hospital that creaked a lot and was very bad and scary. They all stayed in the same room and it smelled awfully bad, but Pinky had still been cleaning Brain every day.

"Weeks and weeks ago, Brain. Poit. Bunny says moving you again would be really very bad. And it's been weeks and weeks..." Pinky trailed off, carefully reaching up and tucking the blankets better around Brain. "And you haven't said anything for days and days and I've been _so_ worried, Brain." He sniffled, adjusting to press his cheek to Brain's. "Romy said we can't move you again, too, but Snowball can find you. The helmet thingy..." He sniffled again. "P-p-poit. The helmet thingy's bad, Brain. Please take it off. I need you. _Zort_. We all need you, Brain, and all the ideas in your chubby head."

Brain huffed, squirming against the embrace. "I told you not to use that word, Pinky."

"I know!" he wailed, only tightening his hold. "I'm sorry, Brain! _Narf_! Don't go away again!"

But his hold was still weak enough that it allowed Brain to wriggle away. Pinky was reaching out for him again, wanting Brain close, when Brain turned towards him and cupped his chin. "I'm not going anywhere, Pinky."

"Poit. Really, Brain?" Ears perking, some of the tired fading, he turned and waved at his daughter. Their daughter. "Cici! He said he's not going anywhere! _Troz_!" He looked back, gaze adoring, tail beating against the bed.

Brain lifted a hand to his head, Pinky's gaze immediately snapping up to the helmet. This. Time. It was this time. He was about to say so to Cici, but then Brain spoke. "Pinky, who's Cici?"

"Who's Cici?" he repeated, blinking. And then he laughed and shook his head, missing the way Cici's eyes welled with tears. "Egad, Brain! You _know_! _Troz_! She's our- hm?"

"Ma! If you try and tell him, he'll only go back to sleep. Right now, he's calm enough that it might work." The girl ran off, her aunt on her heels, and Pinky's ears wilted before he turned back.

"Oh. Um, poit. Romy said I shouldn't say because it'll just make you go away again. But you've made Cici cry now." Pinky leaned forward, touching their noses together. "_Narf_. You'll have to say sorry for that, Brain. She ran away and sister dear followed after her."

Brain's eyes went funny and Pinky's battered heart sank. He wanted Brain back so badly... Maybe... maybe not this time. He wiped his eyes while Brain blinked his, nose wrinkling as if he smelled something very bad.

"He can't say sorry if he doesn't wake up," Romy said and Pinky's shoulders slumped.

But he wiped his eyes and scooted closer to Brain, keeping their eyes locked. He was too tired for pleading, for asking Brain as nicely as he could to stay awake and come back. So he just kept his eyes wide open just in case they tried to close, and waited.

"Don't go, Brain." He lifted Brain's hand and kissed his palm. He smiled, remembering the last time he'd done that. Oh, he'd been so upset. Another plan had been all messed up and Brain had been so mad! So Pinky had cuddled him close in his lap and kissed his palm when he'd said that the world would never love him. Well, Pinky couldn't speak for the whole world, but he could very easily speak for himself! He still could.

"I love you, Brain. Poit. Don't go."

Pink eyes focused. They weren't dark and cloudy anymore and Pinky's ears perked with interest. Brain looked around, his gaze settling back on Pinky in short order. And then he scowled and reached up, removing the helmet.

Pinky gasped and tackled him, throwing his arms around the smaller mouse, and pressing their lips together. Weeks and weeks! And now it was finally this time! Brain was awake! Brain was awake! He snuggled closer, feeling Brain's arms wrap right around him too and delve into the fur of his back, clinging. Egad! "Pinky."


End file.
